


Under Pressure（翻译）

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Airplanes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 这是一个谜鹅在飞机上见面的AU，下面两句话给了我灵感：“当你睡着的时候我开始做鬼脸逗你的孩子笑，而乘务员则错吧我们当做了一对儿。”“我很害怕坐飞机，但是你却让这段旅程变得甜蜜而愉快。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Pressure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648697) by [harveydent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harveydent/pseuds/harveydent). 
  * A translation of [Under Pressure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648697) by [harveydent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harveydent/pseuds/harveydent). 

> Hello all！  
这个周末我花了好几个小时呆在机场和飞机上，所以这篇小故事就诞生了！  
希望大家喜欢。

Edward一直很讨厌坐飞机。作为一个过度焦虑的人，他讨厌这种被关在一个充满压力的封闭空间然后突然发射到空中的感觉。

但是现在在大都会有一件非常紧急的事情需要他去处理，让他不得不选择飞行这种速度最快的出行方式。这就是为什么Edward现在站在这里，一边检查着自己的机票一边不安的等待着登上这架可能通向死亡的航班。

通过登机口之后需要走过一段长长的斜坡廊桥，一直通向机舱口。那里站着少许等待登机的人，Edward站在人群中耐心等待着。廊桥与飞机之间并没有很好的连接在一起，哥谭刺骨的寒风从缝隙里灌了进来。Edward有些后悔将外套放在家里了。

他拿出来自己的磁带机然后戴上了耳机，优雅的古典音乐声渐渐盖过了吵闹的飞机引擎声与周围人们不满的窃语。

他几乎忘记了自己正在排队，他慢慢地前进着，直到后面的人将他推开。那个人抓着栏杆，怒视着自己这个陌生人。

一个小小的男孩紧紧跟在这个男人的身后，他转过头，脸上还带着歉意，他对Edward笑了笑，然后跟上了前面那个矮小的男人。

Edward攥紧了拳头，然后深呼吸了一口。

至少我以后不会再见到这个讨厌的男人了……他这样想到。

但是幸运女神显然并不是站在他这一边的。当他登上飞机，按照机票上的指示来到了自己的座位的时，再次看到了熟悉的身影，刚才那个可爱的小男孩和他脾气不太好的监护人。

Edward终于有机会好好打量这个男人，他必须承认眼前的这个人看起来非常的……迷人。他的头发是深黑色的，尖尖的刘海因为重力的原因微微晃动着。他的鼻子看起来非常的引人注目，像鸟喙一样，而更有戏剧性的是，他还拿着一个鸟头形状的手杖。他紫色的的西装看起来干净整洁，精致而又昂贵。

这样的人不应该出现在经济舱。

Edward不由自主低头看了一眼自己暗绿色的毛衣然后叹了一口气。他不敢想象自己会和这种人坐在一起。

Edward长时间的打量引起了这个衣着精致的男人的注意，他抬起头看着Edward，然后突然开口：“你需要什么帮助吗？”

他的声音像上等的天鹅绒，但却带有一种危险的抑扬顿挫感。Edward忍不住吞咽了一下。

“我的座位在那里。”他指着窗户和男孩之间的那个空座位说。

周围突然安静了下来，然后Edward后面的人突然开始大声的抱怨他挡住了去路。

眼前的男人的嘴似乎动了动，他费力地站了起来。旁边的男孩见状立刻起身帮助他，他们站到走廊上，给Edward留下足够的空间让他坐在自己的位置上。Edward轻松地坐下了，然后对他们道谢。

这大概是当一个瘦子少有的好处。他感叹道。

男孩扑通一声坐在了Edward的身边，然后拿起自己系在脖子上的小本子开始书写。

Edward已经开始迅速的浏览放在前面座位口袋里的安全指导手册了，他突然感觉到有什么东西正在轻柔的触碰自己的小臂。他转头。

这个满头卷发的男孩微笑着看着他，拿起手里的小本子，指着上面的字。

‘我叫Martin，你叫什么？’

Edward看了看这个男孩的父亲，他似乎正在用手机发消息。

“我叫Ed，不错的名字，Martin。”他冲着男孩友好地微笑，一道不满的声音突然从旁边的椅子传来。

“它的发音是Mar—teen。如果想要和我的孩子讲话，麻烦发音标准一点。”

Martin假装生气地看了一眼他的父亲，然后开始写下一句话。

‘别在意，他只是讨厌坐飞机。’

这个小男孩很快就赢得了Edward的喜欢，他一直在努力让他们两个成年人能够和平相处。他似乎对处理这种事已经得心应手了，毕竟他的父亲看起来确实不好相处。

“谢谢你，Martin。”Edward准确地叫出了男孩的名字，他看了一眼男孩的父亲，他没有反应。“我也不喜欢坐飞机。”

Martin给了他一个带有同情意味的眼神，‘其实也没有那么糟糕，如果你愿意的话，我能陪你度过这段糟糕的时间。’ 

Edward轻轻笑了笑，然后举起手表示投降“我很期待。你看起来了解很多飞行知识？”

‘是的！我以前经常在国内飞来飞去的，嗯，在Oswald收养我之前。’Martin对他的父亲笑了笑，然后转向Edward‘我打算长大之后当一个飞行员！’

Edward的视线在那个名字上停留了一会儿。Oswald，看起来非常合适这个男人。“听起来不错，你读过什么关于飞行方面的书吗？”

Martin摇了摇他的头。

“你应该去读读的！我挺喜欢读书的，它们几乎教会了我一切！”

Edward将自己正在读的书拿了出来，这是一本研究饮食习惯对死后尸体腐烂影响的书。他得感谢这本书的封面上并没有什么图片。不过书里面有些，所以他只是简单了给Martin翻了翻。

Martin有些兴奋，在Edward能阻止之前，他拿走了书。

Martin看得很仔细，每一页都看了看。有些……比较恶心的图片被翻了出来，但是这个小家伙并没有露出厌恶的表情，实际上他看起来似乎被勾起了兴趣。

Edward有些不安地看着Martin旁边的男人，他已经闭上了眼睛，头向后倾斜，尖尖的鼻子露了出来。好吧，他至少现在没有在注意他们两个。

当Edward打算解释一些书中的概念的时候，飞机上的灯关了，飞行员提醒乘客他们即将起飞。

这句话带来的影响是显而易见的，Edward马上感觉到自己的脊椎紧缩了起来，强迫他直起身子。他的手紧握着飞机座位的扶手，用力到皮肤有些发白。

在他的内心开始紧张之前，一张绿色的箔纸吸引了他的注意力。他看了看，是Martin递给他的一块口香糖。

当Edward接下这块口香糖之后，Martin开始在小笔记本上写字‘嚼嚼它。它能给你的耳朵减压。’

到现在，Edward在意识到，原来男孩和他的父亲都一直在嚼着口香糖。他笑了笑，然后将口香糖放进嘴里。Martin回了他一个微笑。

‘你这里面有音乐吗？’这个男孩盯着Edward皮带上别着的磁带机。‘在起飞的会后你可以听一听，引擎的声音实在是太吵了。’

Edward没有想过一个初次见面的小孩会对他如此友好，他甚至让这段难以忍受的旅程变得有趣起来。通常来说，Edward都会被那些在他面前，炫耀自己知道的比他更多的人惹恼，但是由于某些原因，Martin真诚的关怀让Edward忽视了他那小小的自负心。

他听从了Martin的建议，再次打开了自己的磁带机。他将音量调大，直到飞机的引擎声渐渐被盖过，变成了嗡嗡的背景音。Edward渐渐放缓了自己的呼吸，将它们与海顿64号D大调弦乐四重奏的调子合在一起。他轻轻用脚打着拍子，六拍一个呼吸。

吸气，呼气。

他转过头去看Martin，发现这个男孩正和他的父亲握着手。那个男人看起来已经睡着了，但是却始终紧紧地抓着自己儿子的手。

Martin似乎注意到了Edward的眼神，于是他伸出另一只手，抓住了Edward。这个男孩捏了捏他的手，让Edward露出了一个微笑。

因为坐在窗边，Edward看向窗外，跑道上淡蓝色的指引灯等因为飞机的运动而渐渐连城了一条线。他们花了大概几分钟的时间才来到起飞跑道上。

飞机突然颠簸了起来，窗外空气的呼啸声透过Edward耳机里的交响乐钻入他脑中，他忍不住叫了出来。这个时候飞机又往下降了降，让Edward忍不住开始计算还有多久才能离开跑道。

手上突然收紧的力度让Edward转过头来，Martin正在看着他。男孩的两只手都被握着，所以说无法写字，但是他脸上的表情看起来像是在对Edward说‘没事的，我保证。’

当Edward再次转过头看向窗户时，地面已经离他们很远了，城市在他们眼中也开始渐渐变小。

飞机终于安全起飞了，他松了一口气。


	2. Chapter 2

Martin把自己的手从两个男人的手中抽了出来，他兴奋地拍了一个掌，然后笑了起来，拍了拍Edward的肩膀，拿出了自己的小本子。

‘你做到了！’

这行字下面还画着三个站在飞机上手牵着手的小人儿。

Edward的心脏猛地跳了一下。这个可爱的小家伙用短短的半个小时就已经赢得了他的喜爱。虽然他们认识还不到一个小时，但是Edward觉得，如果这个孩子出了什么事的话，他大概会忍不住杀了这个飞机上的所有人。

‘请系紧安全带’的提示灯突然响了，然后灯暗了下来。飞行员在再次开始广播飞机的飞行距离和飞行中可能遇到的乱流强度。飞行员说，在到达大都会之前，飞机会碰上一个小型风暴。这个消息让Edward觉得自己的血液在渐渐凝固。

尽管如此，Edward还是调整好了自己的表情和动作，他并不想让身边的小男孩感到沮丧，他已经足够心烦的了。如果让这个男孩的父亲知道自己这个将近三十岁的男人还要从一个小孩那里得到安慰，他指不定又会说出什么嘲讽的话来。

Martin有些无聊了，于是Edward允许他看自己带来的那本书。虽然这本书的主题有些奇怪，但是Martin看起来并不讨厌，所以Edward也就放心的让他看。鉴于Martin在这个旅程中给予了他很大的帮助，他还给他分享了自己喜欢的音乐。

机舱有些昏暗，落日的余晖穿过透明的机窗，伴随着零星的乘客打开的灯光照亮了这个空间。窗外，风与涡轮机一起发出低沉的隆隆声，如同白噪音一般。

Oswald突然坐了起来，Edward被吓了一跳。他向远出望去，乘务员推着饮料车正从走廊前端缓缓走来。

“终于。”Oswald自言自语，揉了揉自己放在走廊上的右腿，将它放了回来让饮料车通过。“一杯梅洛，谢谢。”

女乘务员笑了笑，往玻璃杯里倒入了深红色的酒液。她轻声提示稍后需要付款， Oswald摆了摆手表示知道了。于是她转向Edward。

“先生有什么需要的吗？”

Edward为自己点了一杯姜汁汽水，他的胃里有些难受，需要喝点什么来缓解一下。他看了看Martin，又向乘务员要了一杯水。

Oswald挑了挑眉。

接过两杯水，Edward将一杯放在了自己的托盘上，然后他将另一杯递给了身边的男孩。Martin抬头给了他一个灿烂的笑脸，然后他用两只手拿着这杯水，低下头继续看书。

女乘务员带着职业性的笑容，转身开始询问另一排的乘客。

“你知道我能照顾好我自己的孩子的。”Oswald盯着Edward的眼睛，开口。他的眼神中流露出指责的意味。他在审视着这个高个子男人，试图想明白他到底想干什么。

“我并不否认。”Edward缓缓开口“但是Martin是一个非常棒的孩子。他在飞机上帮了我很多忙。”

Oswald看着他思考了一会儿，然后他低头看了看他的儿子。他脸上的表情立刻变得温柔了起来，与刚才比起来简直判若两人。任何人都能从他的表情看出来，他非常地爱自己的孩子。

“是的，他是一个非常棒的孩子，不是吗？”这并不是一个真正的问题，因为他们俩都知道答案。

Martin又翻了一页书，一个内脏被切掉的男人突然出现在书页上，无声的双眼一动不动地“盯”着他们。Martin并没有注意到，他正在看另一页书上的文字。Edward有些不安地看着Oswald，等待着预料中的反应。

‘ 你为什么会看这种书？’‘这真的太恶心了Ed！’‘你这个怪胎！’

但是什么都没有发生，Oswald看起来有了兴趣，他甚至歪了歪头去看这本书的封面。

“《腐烂的生活方式》（A Lifestyle of Decomposition）嗯？”他吹了一个口哨，然后抿了一口红酒。“不错的阅读选择。”

Edward微微张开了嘴“你没有被吓到？”

Oswald嘲弄地看着他“你希望我这么做？”

Edward立刻摇了摇他的头，Oswald笑了起来。这笑声十分的动听，让Edward忍不住期待能再次听到。

Oswald小啜了一口红酒，周围突然安静了下来。至于Edward？他将自己的书给了Martin之后就无事可做了。他的行李箱里也只有从公寓中翻出来的衣物和在登机前被安保人员强制命令喝掉的矿泉水的空瓶。

坐在他后面一排的某个人开始外放声音看电影，于是Oswald开始低声抱怨起这段飞行旅程。

“你一般都是坐头等舱吧？”在Edward反应过来之前，他说出了这句话。

“当我可以的时候。”Oswald看起来似乎不太喜欢这个话题。“但是这次买机票的时候，头等舱已经卖完了，而我得尽快赶去大都会，所以……”

Edward，他正在尝试想象自己坐在头等舱的感觉。

有更大的空间、舒适的枕头还有毛毯。但是他可怜的鉴证课工资无法支撑他如此奢华的选择。

“可惜。”

“你经常坐飞机吗？”黑发的男人问。这句话听起来像是在嘲讽他，但是Edward并没有在意。

“我不怎么坐飞机，实际上这应该是我第一次坐飞机。”

Oswald点了点头“飞机，糟糕的东西。真希望我下半辈子都不要再坐这种东西了。”

背后的座椅突然传来了电影中的枪击声，Oswald抬起他的手，像是在说‘明白我的意思了吗？’

Edward笑了起来。他觉得开始享受和这个男人交谈的过程了，而且这个男人看起来比之前要更加的迷人了。

“显然，Martin让这段旅程变得更加美妙。我得承认，这是我最好的一次飞行体验。”Edward说。

“你并没有太多的旅程来对比。”Oswald说着，低下头，将自己的腿又放到了走廊上。“但是，是的，Martin让一切都变得更有趣了，我很幸运我能收养他。”

Edward被这个男人的侧脸吸引了，当他低下头的时候，他的轮廓更像是一只鸟了。Oswald的头发因为不断的靠在座椅上显得有些混乱，而他的衣服，终于，终于开始有了些褶皱。他看起来也不再显得那么咄咄逼人了，他现在只是一个因为小孩精力旺盛而感到疲倦的家长，一个不会觉得Edward奇怪的人。

“你也让这段旅程更加有趣了。”Edward下意识地将这句话说了出来，Oswald转头看向了他。“我的意思是……”

“没关系，我也很享受和你的谈话。”Oswald温柔地按着自己的腿。“我并不经常和不为我工作的人讲话。”

气氛突然变得尴尬了起来，Edward不得不在心里无声的尖叫，骂自己为什么会这么愚蠢。人们一般不会这么交谈！话题转换的太快了！该死的！

Oswald喝完了他的酒。他看起来又有些无聊了，他开始浏览飞机上提供的一些带图片的小册子。上面介绍着飞机在不同情况下迫降的时候如何逃生。

当Oswald看到其中一个场景的时候，笑了出来。“有的人认为，当飞机坠海的时候，没有人能获救。”

Edward并没有对此给出回应，直到Oswald转向他“你认为呢？”

“按照飞机现在的这个飞行速度，它掉入大海的话就和直接撞在混泥土上没什么两样。”Edward抬头，看着Oswald说，“几乎不会有生还者。”

Oswald似乎没有想到这个回答，他又扫了两眼自己手中的小册子。“听起来不错，我会考虑把‘飞机坠海’这个选项加入到我的谋杀指南中去的。”

他的语气有一些轻微的变化，听起来像是他正在开玩笑，但是他脸上的表情告诉Edward，他是在认真思考这种可能性。Edward应该被吓到，但是他并没有。

看来他的新朋友也有那么点与众不同。

“那你最喜欢的方法是什么？”

Oswald抬头，他先看了看Martin，然后将注意力放在了Edward身上。“什么？”

“你，你刚才提到了你的谋杀指南。”Edward结结巴巴地开口“显然这意味着你还有很多其它的选择，我想知道的是，你最喜欢的方法是什么？”

在Oswald打算开口前，周围有那么几秒的安静。“我突然觉得，我们或许会有很多共同话题，这位……”

“Nygma。Ed Nygma。”Edward伸出了自己的手，小心地没有打扰到Martin。一只戴着紫色手套的手握住了他的手。

“我是Oswald Cobbelpot。不过我想你已经知道我的名字了。一般大多数人都没有这个机会。”

“那么通常他们怎么称呼你呢？”

这个男人似乎想到了什么恼人心烦的事，他有些不满地开口“生意上的伙伴一般叫我的外号，但是我想我们现在还不需要用到它。这些讨厌的生意。”

“我想我对处理‘讨厌’的事颇有心得。”说完这句话，Edward的脸立刻红了起来。

幸运的是，Oswald正在调整自己的领带，假装没有听到Edward说的话。或许是酒精的原因，他苍白的脸颊上带着淡淡的粉色。

接下来的五分钟里，Edward安静地坐在位子上，脑子里却疯狂的思考如何在保证Martin安全的情况下从飞机的逃生舱门离开。

“用刀。”

Edward将头转过去看那个男人。他一边摆弄着手里的鸟头手杖一边在沉思，然后他抬起头。“你问我，我最喜欢什么谋杀方法，我喜欢用刀，它非常高效。”

他们注视着对方的双眼，机舱里的空气突然燥热了起来，Edward不知道该如何回答，只能‘嗯’了一声。

实际上Edward在用刀方面也十分有经验。作为医学院的学生，他将大量的时间花费在了解剖课上，他甚至在学校外也尝试过解剖其它的什么东西。他家里还有一把他非常喜欢的弹簧刀，他曾经用它来……

“你在这方面有什么经验吗？”Oswald打断了Edward的思绪，他凝视着他，绿色的双眼清澈又迷人。Edward突然觉在这一瞬间，自己爱上了它们的颜色。这双眼睛在引诱着他，让他给予眼前的男人最大的信任，引诱他说出自己最大的秘密。

“我杀了我的父母。”

他说出来了。

在此之前，他从未想过自己会将这个秘密告诉他人。

Oswald又吹了一声口哨，他看起来有些惊讶，但是他并没有因为害怕而后退，反而将自己的身体又向Edward倾斜了点。

Martin趴在书上，看起来已经睡着了。他的背部因为呼吸而略微起伏着。

“看起来，我对你似乎有些误解？Ed Nygma。”Oswald的声音很低沉，Edward突然意识到他们现在彼此之间的距离原来如此之近。

实际上他们之间只有几英寸的距离，如果他再向前倾一点……

“打扰了？”

他们两个立刻分开了。一位女乘务员站在Oswald身边，手里拿着一块红色的毛毯。“我看到你们的儿子睡着了，我想他大概需要一块毛毯？”

Oswald的脸看起来和那块毛毯一样的红，他愤怒地拿走了这块毛毯。

“是的，谢谢。”Edward迅速地向乘务员道谢，替Oswald掩饰他的不满。当然了，他知道Oswald为什么会感到尴尬。

Edward从来不认为自己是一个有趣或者外向的人。但是显然，和Oswald在一起的这一个半小时里，出于某些原因，事情变得不太一样了。他觉得自己似乎已经和这个男人认识很久了。

“灵魂伴侣”这个词突然从他的脑子里蹦了出来。

这位乘务员似乎并没有注意到Oswald的不满。她的笑容看起来更加真诚了些。“那么，你们两位在一起多久了呢？”

Oswald因为这个问题皱起了眉头，而Edward愣住了，不知道该如何作答。Oswald将毛毯小心地盖在了Martin身上，这个小家伙睡得正香，他对现在发生的事情一无所知。

“嗯……”气氛有些尴尬，Edward忍不住又将自己的注意力放在了逃生门上。他确信自己能在20秒以内到达那里，然后30秒后就能从这里离开。

“并不是很久。”出人意料的，Oswald回答了这个问题，他将自己的双眼从Edward身上挪开，望向远处，不知道在看什么地方。

乘务员似乎对这个回答非常满意。

“你们真是可爱的一对儿，你们的儿子一定非常幸福。”她再次笑了笑，然后离开了。

接下来的十五秒里，安静极了，谁都没有说话，然后……

“如果不是Martin在这里，她现在已经死了。”Oswald打断了凝固的空气，他因气愤而变得微红的脸颊暴露在Edward的眼中。

Edward感觉自己的嘴唇有些发干。

“你打算怎么做？”

Oswald像是不经意地将自己的视线移到了Edward身上，他们的注视着对方，透明的玻璃杯被Oswald的手指拨弄着。“大部分的人都没有意识到，玻璃能够有多锋利。”

Oswald打算杀了这个陌生人，仅仅因为她打扰了他们……

Edward抿了抿干涩的嘴唇，突如其来的念头让他觉得有些口渴。

“刚才真是可惜。”Oswald低声说，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“我正打算和你讨论一些东西。”

Edward扫了一眼窗外，然后看了看时间。窗外几乎是一片黑了。“我想我们在落地前至少还有一个小时。”

“棒极了。”

浪漫的交响乐突然从后座响起，Edward在这个瞬间发现自己其实并不讨厌这个没有戴耳机的陌生乘客。

他们的嘴唇触碰在了一起。

Edward的大脑一片空白。

他忘记了自己的飞行恐惧症。

他忘记了所有那些看不起他的人。

他忘记了自己的父母以及这么多年来他所经历的痛苦。

在剩下的飞行旅程中，他的脑海里只有Oswald。

或许，坐飞机也没有**那么**糟糕。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次翻译，可能会有一些地方有bug，希望大家见谅。


End file.
